


Musicae Aleatoric

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:06:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the seventh book, "All Together Dead". Sookie's heart skips a beat and the vampires that have a connection of some kind to her react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Descant -- Pam

**Author's Note:**

> _**Musicae Aleatoric :** Music characterized by chance or indeterminate events_   
> _**Descant :** a melody or counterpoint accompanying a simple musical theme and usually written above it._

It was by no mere chance or accident that had Pam crouched by Sookie's chair during the meeting. She had known some of the things wouldn't make sense to her human friend and she was the one who be able to explain things as they came up. So when Andre walked behind Sookie and then her heart stopped for a fraction of a moment, it was Pam who tightened the hand hidden from view into a fist. It was Pam who was ready to spring up from her chair if Andre had done something to hurt her. Yes, Andre was the most trusted of their Queen, but Pam didn't care about that right now. Sookie was their friend and she was too valuable of a commodity to let anyone harm her.

When her heart started to beat again, Pam was glad of it, but she didn't move to change her position. Something was wrong and it was her job to find out what it was.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that there was a hint of fear in Sookie's blue eyes and she wondered what had happened to cause the fear. None of the vampires in the room with them had made any threats to harm her. The only one that seemed to have her human friend a bit uncomfortable was Andre.

Pam was very good at keeping all of these thoughts off of her face and just looking like she was paying attention to the meeting. However, something had her friend scared and she was going to find out what had happened and what was wrong. Sookie was a valuable asset to Area 5 -- and to Eric. She had already helped them with things that needed to be done, and she was loyal. Loyalty was something that impressed Pam and for all of her comments about things sometimes, Sookie was remarkably loyal to them.

Loyalty was a good asset to have, even better when it seemed to have been given freely.

Beyond that, she liked the human and considered her a good friend.

She would find out what was going on and what had Sookie so scared that it caused her heart to stop in its beat for that second.


	2. Refrain --Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Refrain_** : a phrase or verse which recurs at the end of each of the separate stanzas or divisions of a poetic composition.

Bill had been staying in a corner, quiet and observant. He knew Sookie was angry with him -- and he could understand it -- but that did not stop him from keeping an eye on her. He knew that she was with the were-tiger now, and as much as he hated another man touching her, he did want her to be happy. However, there was nothing that he would not give up for her to be his once again. She was his and he knew that they were meant to be together even if she did not believe it at present.

It was this love and desire that caused his fangs to slide out when he heard her heart stop beating for that fraction of a moment. He looked around the room, fighting the urge to leap up, to see who or what had caused such a reaction in his Sookie.

Was it Eric? Had he done something to frighten her? But no. A quick glance at his Sheriff showed that the blond vampire was still sitting behind his desk and just as surprised as he was at the stutter of the human woman's heart. Pam was crouched next to Sookie, and though she gave no outward appearance to her intentions, Bill could see that she was on guard, looking for the cause of her friend's distress.

Seeing Andre standing behind Sookie gave Bill an idea of who in this room she was afraid of, but he didn't know why. Why was she afraid of the Queen's man? Did she not know that he would not let anyone harm her, even the favorite of his Queen?

His fangs retracted when he heard her heart start up again. It was a sound that he was relieved to hear -- even though he could tell that it was beating faster than it did normally. He settled back in his chair and no one was the wiser about his reactions or the things he was thinking as he listened to Sookie's heart and listened to her breathe from across the room.

He would watch over her. He would save her just as he always had before. He would protect her from whatever Andre was doing that caused her such fear. She was his and she would be safe.

Laws be damned.


	3. Baritus -- Eric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Baritus :** an ancient Scandinavian song used to raise courage for battle_

He had gotten so used to hearing her heart beat around him that when he heard it stop for a moment, his eyes widened and he sought out her face immediately. She was still sitting there, still alive, but there was a new kind of fear in her eyes and he could have sworn that she had lost some of her color in her face. His eyes moved over her and when her heart started it's normal rhythm again, he felt his hand twitch on the desk.

It had only been the slightest of seconds, but it seemed to take forever before her heart started beating again and Eric had to be careful not to snarl. Without giving any outward appearance of movement, he scanned the room -- wanting to know which of his employees had done something to scare her so badly. He thought he had made himself clear that no one was to threaten Sookie or upset her in any way. She was his, would be his and no one was allowed to touch her but him.

He saw that both Bill and Pam had noticed that something was wrong and he was amused at their different reactions. He could see the tension in his child as she crouched next to the human woman's chair. To everyone else in the room, it looked like Pam was next to Sookie so she could answer any questions Sookie might have about the upcoming summit. However, Eric knew better. Pam had taken a liking to Sookie -- and even more so after the Witch War -- and was determined to make sure that she stayed safe when she was in a crowd like this. He watched Pam's fist curl up and knew that she was looking around to figure out what had happened.

On the other hand, Bill was sitting in the corner, looking about as mopey as he usually did. What amused Eric even more was that Sookie hadn't spared him a glance since she had arrived. He knew that she was still angry with Bill about what he had done -- and about the additional information Eric had made him tell her. When Sookie's heart stopped for that instant, he saw Bill lean forward, and could tell that his fangs had probably slid out; even if the other vampire had kept his mouth closed so that no one could see. He knew that Bill would do anything to redeem himself in Sookie's eyes, and that right now Sookie wasn't receptive to any attention from him.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he watched Sookie, and therefore Andre. What was it about Andre that had frightened Sookie so badly?

He'd have to keep his eyes on this situation. He didn't like the idea of someone scaring Sookie so badly that her heart had skipped like that. In fact, it angered him much more than he was willing to show to anyone. He'd do what he could to protect her -- without losing his standing. He liked being the Sheriff and he liked the status that it gave him. He'd have to tread carefully, but he had no doubt that in the end, he would have what he wanted.

His position and Sookie Stackhouse.


End file.
